Our Dream (Mayor Queen)
by Melanieregal
Summary: The Evil Queen kidnaps Regina and things take an unexpected turn.


**Mayor Queen**

 **ONE SHOT**

* * *

 **PLEASE READ THE END FOR NOTES IT'S VERY IMPORTANT!**

* * *

The Evil Queen transported herself into Regina's room while she was sleeping. It was about two in the morning. She was angry that Regina was against her and not with her. This was their dream for so long, to destroy Snow White and now Regina didn't want that. The Evil Queen decided she need Regina out of the way if she wanted her plan to go through so she kidnapped her. She transported the both of them to Zelena's farm house and tied her to a chair then waited for her to wake up.

Regina laid in bed, sleeping deeply for once. She didn't have the Queen in her head, nor the nightmares to wake her. However, she knew the Queen was around and as always, after Snow White. Regina refused to let the Queen get to her. Snow was her family, and friend, she accepted it. Regina ever so turned in her sleep, soon tasting magic in her mouth. Her eyes open, her hands and body bound to a chair. Her head raises, and her eyes meet that of herself, well the Queen.

"What the hell do you want?" Regina growls through her teeth, and tries to undo her bonds. She knew this couldn't be good. The Evil Queen looked at her. Her eyes crazy and a smirk on her lips

"You have been getting in the way of my plans. Destroying Snow White was our dream but now you let it go. So now I will keep you here until my plan goes through and then I will think about letting you go although you don't deserve it" said evil half. Regina furrows her brow in anger.

"Our dream?" She chuckles and shook her head. "That was your dream, Queenie. My dream is to stop living in the past, because I learned how to forgive." Regina snaps towards the Queen. Her eyes stayed locked with the Queens.

"You know just as well as I do, that you can't keep me here for long. They will find away or I'll make my own way." She says, and just as she says it, she snapped the rope, but it moved and tied her hands to the arms of the chair. She groans, and rolls her eyes.

"Enchanted rope.." she sighs, and looks back to the Queen.

"You think it would be that easy" she gave an evil laugh

"you're gonna have to try harder than that dear" she walked up to Regina and grabbed her by the chin roughly "don't worry you won't be here for long. Only until my plan with Snow White goes through" she smirked at Regina while looking over her body, I have such a nice body, she thought. Regina glared up at the Queen, listening to her words.

"And you really think you will make it through your plan?" Regina ask, a smirk curling up upon her lips. But, she stops, feeling a shiver come over her as she felt the Queens eyes looking her over

. "You know... villains never win." Regina states, her breath quickens a bit. She felt ever so flustered. The hand that the Evil Queen had on Regina's chin slowly moved down gently touching Regina's side

"I know I will win. There is no way I won't" she whispered into Regina's ear. Then she slowly licked the outer part of Regina's ear knowing that's what she liked. Regina's lips parted as she felt the Queen lick her ear. A gasp leaves her, and she slightly jumps a bit.

"What are you doing?" She breaths out in a questioning manner. Her breath had quicken and her heart raced.

The Evil Queen growled "have I ever told you how beautiful you are" she chuckled lightly "of course you no... you're me". Her hand that was on Regina's side moved up and massaged her left breast lightly through her clothing

"do you like that Regina?" she questioned darkly. A bit of a shuddering moan escapes Regina lips unexpectedly and a chill runs through her.

"I do clearly know. Especially from looking in the mirror" She growls a bit, glaring at the Queen as she tried to get out of the enchanted rope again, but then it ties her arms behind herself and the chair.

"Damn it!" She manages to groans. The Evil Queen let go of Regina's breast and laughed "dear you no you can't escape from those. It's enchanted rope".

She grabbed Regina's face harshly "how about we have a little fun. And if you're good I might let you leave" she smirked brightly. Regina winces a bit feeling the Queens grip upon her face. "What kind of fun?" She ask, speaking through her teeth. "I think you know exactly what I want" the Evil Queen then kissed Regina and bit her lower lip and pulled her head closer so Regina couldn't pull away. Regina gasp, her eyes widen as she felt the Queen's lips upon hers. She tried to pull away, but even she knew the grip the Queen had, she couldn't. A groan escapes Regina's lips against the Queens as she bite down onto her lip. She couldn't lie, she felt herself becoming a tad bit wet from how the Queen was touching her.

The evil queen bit Regina's lip then pulled away with a crazy look in her eyes "this is gonna be fun".

The Evil Queen untied the rope and pulled Regina by the waist and pressed her body up against Regina's and kissed her again even more roughly if possible.

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_

 _ **I will be breaking this one shot into two chapters**_

 _ **Sorry for the cliffhanger**_

 _ **Follow melanie_regal my Instagram, for an update on when I will posting the second part**_

 _ **PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW!**_

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters they all belong to the tv series Once Upon A Time**


End file.
